


Tummy Aches and Heart Aches

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [66]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Tommy gets a call from the school nurse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> In celebration of the long weekend here in the States, I'm posting again on Saturday. This installment is set furthest out on the timeline. My Arrow International Support Group asked for another story with Prue and this is my response.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and enthusiasm for this series. All of your kudos, comments, thoughts and questions about this universe help keep my enthusiasm for writing this series high. I am touched by how many of you have become cheerleaders for this series and have convinced new readers to try out the series. xoxo
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 11\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 12\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 13\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 14\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 15\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 16\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 17\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 18\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 19\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 20\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 21\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 22\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 23\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 24\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 25\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 26\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 27\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 28\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 29\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 30\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 31\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 32\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 33\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 34\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 35\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 36\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 37\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 38\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 39\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 40\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 41\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 42\. Three (Part 13)  
> 43\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 44\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 45\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 46\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 47\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 48\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 49\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 50\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 51\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 52\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 53\. William (Part 29)  
> 54\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 55\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 56\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 57\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 58\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 59\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 60\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 61\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 62\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 63\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 64\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 65\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 66\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Tommy was buzzed into the junior high school and quickly made his way to the main office. He was dressed in a suit and had left in the middle of a board meeting of the Rebecca Foundation. A call from the school informing him that Prue had gone to the nurse’s office had sent him running.

“Mr. Merlyn,” the office administrator greeted him with a smile. She placed some paperwork in front of him on the counter. “If you sign Prue out, I’ll bring you to her.”

Parenthood had held one surprise after another for him. When he’d first held Bobby in his arms, he’d been completely unprepared for his emotions. It was like a long dormant ember had been ignited and warmed him from within. Tommy had not known his own capacity to love and for joy until his son had been born. He’d never felt that kind of love before – not for his mom – not for Thea – not for Felicity nor for Oliver. When Felicity had told them that she was pregnant with Becca, a part of him had feared that it would be impossible to love a second child as much as he loved Bobby. He couldn’t have been more wrong. With the births of Becca, Nate and Prue his love just grew and grew and grew, but as much as he’d been unprepared for how much he’d love his children, he’d never truly known terror until he became a dad. As much as he feared Malcolm, it was nothing in comparison to having a doctor tell him that one of his children might die. The feeling of powerlessness he’d experienced as he’d watched his daughter fight for her life was a sensation that still woke him in a cold sweat.

Tommy gave the woman a shaky smile. He never liked getting a call that any of his children were sick, but getting a call about Prue always filled him with dread. He’d already made an appointment with her pediatric gastroenterologist and they would be heading there immediately. He signed the form, “Thank you.”

He followed the school administrator through the empty hallways to the nurse’s office. A woman who appeared to be his age and dressed in a nurse’s uniform greeted him, “Mr. Merlyn. Prue came to the office complaining of a stomach ache. She doesn’t have a fever and she says that she hasn’t vomited. I thought maybe she had gotten her period, but she told me that she hasn’t gotten hers yet. Considering her medical history, we thought it best to call you.”

“May I see her?” Tommy asked. He didn’t think Prue was getting her period. Becca didn’t get hers until after she turned fourteen, which was the same age Felicity had been. At eleven, Prue was still tiny for her age and hadn’t shown any signs of puberty yet. When Prue insisted on Felicity taking her for a training bra when she started the sixth grade, Felicity had feared that they wouldn’t be able to find one small enough to fit her petite frame.

The nurse knocked softly on a door and then opened it for him. Prue was laying on a cot, facing the wall, with her legs drawn to her chest and her fists tucked under her chin. Her shoes and bookbag were tucked neatly beneath the cot. Unsurprisingly, Nate was seated on the foot of the cot with his back resting on the wall and his hand laying on his twin’s hip. He shrugged his shoulders when his dad walked into the small room, “Hi, da.”

Tommy squeezed Nate’s shoulder and then sat on the edge of the cot. He brushed Prue’s long blonde hair out of her face so he could see her. Her face was pinched like she was in pain but he was relieved that her forehead was cool to the touch. “Sweetheart, can you tell me where it hurts?” he gently pulled on her shoulder so she’d roll onto her back.

Prue complied and straightened her legs over her brothers. She placed her hand high on her stomach over one of her surgical scars. “Here,” she said weakly.

“Have you vomited?” he asked as he pressed the spot she said hurt. He didn’t quite trust that his daughter would tell the complete truth to the school nurse.

She winced, but didn’t cry out at his probing fingers, “Yes, but just once. I’m still a little nauseous, but I don’t think I’m going to throw up again.”

Tommy took hold of her hand, “Well, you don’t have a fever and your belly is soft so it’s probably a routine stomach ache, but I made an appointment with Dr. Samuels, just to be safe.”

“I just want to go home,” she whined. “It’s not the bad type of pain, da, I promise. I don’t need surgery or to stay at the hospital.”

He smiled at his daughter and wished that he could just take her home and tuck her into bed without fear, “I’m sure you’re right, but it will make me feel better to have Dr. Samuels see you.”

Nate squeezed his sister’s leg, “I can come with you, if you want.”

Prue shook her head and reminded him, “No, you have your social studies test today. You studied really hard for it.”

“That’s okay, I can take a make-up test if you need me,” Nate grinned.

“Nice try.” She gently pressed her toes against her brother’s chest when he frowned, “You don’t need to worry. I promise, Dr. Samuels isn’t going to put me in the hospital this time.”

“Prue’s right,” Tommy said to his son, “you studied hard for this test and you’re going to do well. You just concentrate on taking your test.” At the look of anxiety on his son’s face he took hold of his hand, “I promise, if she needs to go to the hospital, we will come get you.”

Nate winked at his twin, “I’m just hoping for a C.”

“Don’t,” Prue chided him, “you’re not stupid. You knew all the answers last night when I quizzed you. You just need to take your time reading the questions and the choices. Don’t forget to use your ruler.”

Tommy shook his head as he listened to his children continue to discuss Nate’s test taking strategy. He and his spouses often felt like observers when it came to the twins. Nate and Prue were each other’s biggest fans and biggest critics. Whenever Prue was confined to her bed or in the hospital, Nate was by her side keeping her entertained and distracted. Every night, Prue would do her homework and patiently help her brother with his.

Nate saluted his sister with two fingers, “Yes, boss.” He lifted her legs and got off the cot. He picked up his bookbag from the floor and with certainty said, “I’ll see you at home.”

She nodded solemnly, “Good luck.”

“Bye, da,” Nate said with a grin.

“Bye, bud. Good luck with your test,” Tommy said encouragingly, “and let’s shoot for more than a C.”

Nate laughed, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“That’s my boy.” Once Nate left the room, Tommy turned his attention back to his daughter, “Can you sit up?” He held out his arm and she used it to pull herself into a sitting position. “What do you think? Are you okay to walk or do you need me to carry you?”

Her eyes widened in horror, “Are you trying to embarrass me?”

Tommy laughed as he stood up, “I’m not trying. It just comes naturally.” He slipped her shoes onto her feet and then picked up her purple bookbag and held out his hand. Prue rolled her eyes, but took it.

She tucked herself into his side as they walked down the hall, “Do mom and daddy know you were coming for me?”

“Yes, I sent them a text and they know we’re going to see Dr. Samuels. Either or both of them can come meet us.” Tommy stopped walking, “Do you want to call them?” He and his spouses had decided that only Tommy would take her to see the doctor so as not to overwhelm her with their own anxiety.

“No,” Prue answered, “they’re busy.”

“Hey,” he bent over so he was looking her in the eyes, “your mom and dad are never too busy for you. One call and they’ll be there if you need them.”

“It’s okay, da,” she smiled at him as she slipped her arm through his, “I only need you.”

 

Two hours later, Tommy helped Prue get into the back of the minivan. Dr. Samuels diagnosed Prue with severe gastroenteritis and prescribed a bland diet and bedrest. He glanced in the rear view mirror to back out of the spot when he spotted Prue with her head resting against the window with tears streaming down her face. “Prue? Is your pain worse?” he asked firmly. Even with the doctor’s, all clear, he never fully trusted that she was okay until she was pain free. He’d learned long ago that she often downplayed the severity of her symptoms until it was an emergency.

Prue wiped her eyes, “No.”

Tommy put the car back into park and slipped between the front seats of their minivan and sat down next to Prue. He took hold of one of her hands, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Prue’s face crumpled, “My stomach really does hurt, I’m not lying.”

“Hey, I don’t think you’re lying. No one thinks you’re lying.” Tommy gently turned her head towards him. The look of anguish on her face had nothing to do with a tummy ache, “Did something happen at school today?”

“I heard Beth tell a bunch of girls that I make up my stomach problems to get attention,” she sniffled.

“That doesn’t sound like Beth,” Tommy squeezed his daughter’s hand. “Are you sure you heard her right?”

“Beth is having a sleepover for her birthday next weekend, but I’m not invited,” Prue said through a sob.

Beth had been Prue’s friend all through elementary school but ever since they started junior high they’d begun to drift apart. Prue had been placed in classes with other students who’d scored high on their aptitude tests. The only time she was able to see Beth was during lunch, but Beth had made new friends and had made Prue feel uncomfortable by ignoring her when she joined their table. “Oh, sweetie. I’m sorry,” he said wishing he could make her heartache go away.

“I don’t know what I did wrong,” Prue said as tears streamed down her face.

Tommy wrapped his daughter in his arms, “You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart. We don’t always keep the same friends throughout our lives. People change and their interests change and we make new friends.”

“But she’s my best friend,” Prue cried, “or, I thought she was.”

“I know she was and I know it hurts that she isn’t including you anymore,” Tommy wiped her tears with a tissue.

“You and daddy have been best friends your whole lives,” Prue said through her tears. “You didn’t change and stop being friends. You even got married.”

“Your daddy and I had plenty of fights when we were growing up. There were times when we didn’t talk to each other,” Tommy said truthfully.

Prue sat up a little straighter and wiped her eyes, “Yeah? What did you fight about?”

Tommy smiled as he remembered some of his more ridiculous fights with Oliver, “We fought about a lot of things. We were competitive and your daddy was a sore loser. If I beat him at a video game or playing soccer he would sometimes be grumpy about it.”

“He does get grumpy when he loses at Monopoly,” Prue agreed. “What else did you fight about?”

“One of the worst fights we ever had, we were a little bit older than you. I told your daddy a secret and he told your Grandpa Robert. I didn’t speak to him for a whole week.”

“Telling your secret was bad,” Prue said solemnly. “Was it that you liked boys and girls?”

“No, he didn’t tell your grandfather about me liking boys and girls, but I was still really mad at your daddy.” Tommy had been furious and terrified when Oliver had told his dad that Malcolm was beating him. As a teenager, Tommy thought his world would come to an end with the revelation of that secret. As an adult, he realized that Oliver had done the right thing. It was an unfair burden that he’d placed on Oliver’s shoulders. “I know now that the reason your daddy told my secret was because he loved me and he thought he was helping, but, back then, I just felt hurt and betrayed.”

“Why’d you forgive him?” Prue squeezed her dad’s hand.

Tommy shrugged, “Mostly, because I missed him and he promised to never do it again.”

“Did he?” Prue’s blue eyes had gone wide.

He shook his head and smiled, “No, he never did it again.” Oliver had never betrayed any of Tommy’s secrets again, but Oliver had kept plenty of secrets from him.

“Because he loves you,” Prue said knowingly.

“Yes,” he smiled, “because he loves me.”

“Do you think Beth will be my friend again? I miss her,” she said in a small voice that made her seem younger than her eleven years.

Tommy wished he knew the answer to her question. Unfortunately, after his experiences with Becca, the one thing he was certain about was that tween girls were often a mystery wrapped in an enigma tied with a bow of mean. He never understood how girls could be so mean to each other. A guy will punch another guy in the face, but a girl will tear another girl’s heart out. “Did you ask her why she didn’t invite you to the party?”

Prue nodded her head and then looked away from her dad. Her finger trailed along the window, “She said that no one wants to hang out with me because I’m weird and our family is weird.”

“Prue,” Tommy sighed.

She turned and smiled bravely, “It’s okay, da. I know that people are afraid of things and of people who are different.”

It saddened him that after all the years they’d been out, some members of their community still acted as if they were freaks to be ridiculed. He hated that his children continued to pay the price for their parents’ love, “I know that it’s not easy being our daughter sometimes and I’m sorry that Beth and the other girls at school are excluding you.”

She smiled brightly and placed her hand against his chest, “It’s easy being your daughter. It’s less easy being the daughter of **_the_** Ollie Queen, Tommy Merlyn and Felicity Smoak.”

“Yeah, being famous kinda sucks,” Tommy commiserated.

Prue wiped her nose with a tissue, “It kinda does. Does it ever get better?”

“In my experience, yes, it does get better. I wish I could tell you when.”

“Becks and Mia say that high school is better than junior high,” Prue told him.

“Well, Becca and Mia are pretty smart when it comes to stuff like this.”

“What if no one will be my friend until I get to high school?”

“You’ve only been at your new school for six weeks. Give yourself some time. How are the girls in your classes?”

She shrugged, “They seem nice enough.”

“Well, why don’t you invite some of them over?”

“A sleepover?” she asked hopefully.

He tapped the end of her nose, “Since you didn’t have a birthday party, if you want to have a sleepover, you can have a sleepover.”

“Thanks, da,” she threw her arms around his neck.

Tommy’s cell rang and he pulled it from his pocket. He held the phone out to Prue, “It’s your daddy. I’m pretty sure he’d rather talk to you.”

“Hi, daddy,” Prue said on speaker phone.

“Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” Oliver asked.

“I’m okay. Dr. Samuels says it’s mild inflammation. I’m back on the B.R.A.T. for the next week or two,” she explained to her dad.

“Mmm, bananas, rice, apple sauce and toast. My post island diet,” Oliver said with a smile to his voice.

“I’m just another Queen castaway,” Prue giggled.

“Ouch,” Oliver laughed, “you are definitely your mother’s daughter.”

“I’ll see you tonight?” she asked quietly.

“You’ll see me when you get home,” he promised. “I’m already on my way with a bag off apples to make your apple sauce. I love you sweet pea.”

“I love you, daddy.” Prue hung up the phone and handed it back to Tommy, “I love you, da.”

“I love you too.” He moved back to the driver’s seat and backed out of their parking space, “I think we should head home so you can give your dad a hug and then we can put you to bed.”

“Can I lay down in your room and watch movies?” she met his eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Which movies do you want to watch?” he asked already knowing her answer. She asked for the same movies whenever she didn’t feel well. She would normally cuddle into his side and sing along with all the musical numbers. It was a ritual they’d developed over numerous hospital stays and confinements to bed. Occasionally, the entire family would crawl into the California king sized bed and watch the movies with them, but it was usually just Prue and Tommy with Nate dropping in for his favorites.

She giggled, “Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid, and when Nate gets home Aladdin, but only if you stay and sing to me.”

“Les poisson, les poisson,” he started singing his favorite song from her favorite movie and Prue joined in with her equally terrible French accent.

The sound of his daughter’s laughter made the knot in his chest finally loosen. Every day he got to sing and be silly with his baby girl was a gift he cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> There will be a Deadshot update on Wednesday.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming. Questions about this universe are also welcome.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
